


The Role Of Personal Assistant

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Dom/sub, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil sees Marcus and his personal assistant late at night from the library. Explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Role Of Personal Assistant

It is late at night, but that is why Cecil is in the library now - all of the librarians have roosted for the night, hanging silently from the high ceilings. It is safe if they are sleeping.

He wants a book about  _science_  - that way, he can impress Carlos the next evening, when they have dinner together. He frowns at shelves, thoughtful. Now, that book about experiments, is interesting, but-

From the corner of his eye, Cecil sees a flash of colour. Slowly, he presses himself behind the shelf, looking across to the other library, to Marcus Vansten’s  _private_  library.

He can see Marcus, naked, settled back in a purple - no, a violet - armchair. It is scaled in a way Cecil does not like to think about too carefully; Marcus Vansten is very rich, and there are a lot of things rich men can buy when such things are offered.

Even chairs made of once sentient creatures.

But Marcus Vansten is not alone. There is another man - a young man with lighter skin than Marcus’, a pale young man with freckles on his shoulders. Jake.

That is Marcus Vansten’s personal assistant. No one should be in the private library except Marcus, even personal assistants, but it is late and it matters little. Jake is naked, and that matters a  _lot._

Cecil’s mouth is dry, and he cannot help but stare; he knows what personal assistants are for. They are a luxury only the  _richest_  of people have - carefully trained, devoted people.

Skilled people. 

Jake is on his knees, and Cecil just stares as the young man drags his lips from Marcus’ inner left knee up his thigh, and Cecil takes in a little gasp. Marcus’ head has dropped back, his eyes are closed and his lips are moving; Cecil wishes he could hear whatever sweet, beautiful things Marcus was whispering to his personal assistant.

Personal assistants are so  _pampered_ , after all, cherished by their bosses - it’s a  _dream job._  

Jake’s tongue, pink, darts from his mouth, and Cecil is blessed with a perfect view as the tip of it is drawn over the seam at the underside of Marcus’ cock, and then his lips wrap around the head. Jake sucks, hollowing his cheeks - Cecil thinks that Marcus might have just whispered something about Jake learning to love himself, but he is not a lip-reader, and he cannot be sure.

Jake’s hands play over Marcus’ knees as his head bobs, slowly, and Cecil doesn’t really consider that his own mouth is dropped open, gaping, with some awe. Imagine! To be a personal assistant, to be  _Marcus Vansten’s_  personal assistant!

No wonder Jake is shaking with such obvious ecstasy as his mouth works Marcus’ fantastic cock. Jake pulls back when Marcus orgasms, and Cecil swallows as he sees short ropes of white paint the young man’s chin, his neck, his shoulders.

Jake is smiling; he lays his head upon Marcus’ knee and looks up at him devotedly as the billionaire coaxes a careful hand into Jake’s lovely, curly hair.

Cecil bites his lip, glancing to the shelf of science books beside him.

As he sneaks out, he plucks a book on boss/personal assistant relationships from a shelf instead, and wonders how to broach the subject of  _roleplay_  with Carlos.

A few reblogged images as hints, maybe…


End file.
